Diario de un Inocente
by misterystars
Summary: Una emboscada en la plaza de la ciudad es el último registro en un misterioso diário que se encuentra en manos de un... ¿Criminal? ¿Asesino? Victor Stone no tiene memórias de su pasado y busca las respuestas junto con su compañero y amigo Garfiel Logan
1. ¿Soy un criminal?

**Un extraño (como decirlo... sueño?) se convirtió en esta retorcida historia... creanme que esto los escribí una noche q m estaba muriendo d sueño, pero espero les guste...**

**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son marca registrada d Cartoon Network y DC comics**

_Si consideramos lo que puede verse:_

_Motores que nos vuelven locos, _

_Amantes que acaban odiándose,… (Charles Bukowski)_

DIARIO DE UN INOCENTE

-¡Perfecto! – Resoplo sin ánimos al examinar mi entorno y visualizar a la gran escolta que aguardaba impaciente a que cometiera el error más mínimo para capturarme y juzgarme por "mis crímenes"

-¡Viejo, es increíble, deben ser más de 200! – Expresa emocionado Chico Bestia quien se mantenía pegado a mí, ¿Cómo puede sentirse emocionado en esta situación? ¿Le emociona el hecho de que en cualquier momento puedan encontrarnos y entonces…?

**SÁBADO 28 DE MARZO DE 2009:**

Un día común y corriente, hoy temprano sonó la alarma de emergencia "Doctor Luz" quiso pasarse de listo al asaltar una joyería, ¿Es que ese sujeto no tiene imaginación para ejecutar crímenes más creativos?

A decir verdad comienzo a pensar que a ese hombrecillo le gusta que le pateemos el trasero ¿Será que tal vez la comida de la cárcel sea mejor de lo que se dice?"

Robin se la ah pasado todo el día en el gimnasio (tal vez está tratando de desahogarse después de su pequeño reencuentro con Red X), Starfire salió temprano al supermercado (seguramente fue a conseguir ingredientes para preparar ese extraño platillo tamaraniano del que nos ha estado hablando toda la semana, espero que Robin halla recordado comprar ese remedio estomacal del que nos habló), Raven no ha salido de su habitación (desde ayer no ha soltado un libro que a mi parecer debe tener unos 80 años por lo menos, ¿Cómo puede entretenerse leyendo esos vejestorios tan aburridos?), Bestia no me ha dirigido la palabra desde hace una semana cuando le gané 82 veces jugando "Halo 3" (no puede culparme por ganarle cuando él no se memoriza la función que desempeña cada botón después de que se lo repetí una 500 veces. Tampoco puede culparme por haberle ganado otras 20 veces jugando Guitar Hero IV, después de todo él es tan desafinado que bien cualquiera que lo oyera cantar pensaría que se trata del lamento de una gallina al poner huevos.)

Hay días en los que de verdad desearía que maniacos como Slade salieran de su escondite más a menudo, sin villanos a quienes apalear y sin Chico Bestia para barrer el suelo, la vida en la "Torre T" resulta muy aburrida…

-¡Titanes, emergencia en el sector 8! – Informa Robin entrando a una velocidad sobrehumana en la sala de operaciones ¡Excelente!, al fin un poco de emoción Raven se incorporó apenas unos cuantos minutos después de que Robin hiciera sonar la alarma.

-¿Cuál es el problema? – Preguntó Raven apenas se colocó a un costado de Robin

-No… estoy tan seguro, el reporte solo señalaba que había problemas

-Viejo, trabajas demasiado, tal vez si nos tomáramos un día de descanso…

-Ni lo sueñes, Chico Bestia. ¿Dónde esta Starfire?...

No hace falta decir que tan pronto llegamos al sector señalado en los reportes no encontramos nada fuera de lo usual: "Un par de niños corriendo rápidamente para tratar de huir de una niña a la cual le habían quitado un oso de peluche, un par de ancianos sentados en una banca alimentando a las palomas con migajas de pan, un hombre robusto presumiendo su Ferrari a un grupo de chicas, una mujer corriendo para llegar a tiempo por sus hijos a la escuela…"

-¡Nooo! – Escuché el grito ahogado de Robin quien se incorporó rápidamente y se abalanzó contra un hombre delgado que corría y se habría paso a empujones para perderse entre la multitud de personas.

Traté de localizar a Chico Bestia o a Raven, pero la multitud me empujaba impidiéndome avanzar o enfocar la vista. Alguien me golpeó en la nuca, yo caí pero sin perder la conciencia y busqué a mi atacante. Hubo un estruendo y pronto escuché los murmullos de la gente:

-¿Lo han visto?

-Sí, son unos monstruos

Me puse de pie para tratar de averiguar lo que había sucedido, pronto sentí una punzada de dolor en uno de mis costados, sin pensarlo dos veces me giré y golpee al hombre que se encontraba a un lado y que sostenía un artefacto eléctrico…

-Monstruos, ¿Qué están haciendo? – Necesité de unos minutos para comprender que esos escarmientos iban dirigidos hacia mí ¿Monstruo? ¿Por qué me llaman así si yo solo me estaba defendiendo? Otro estruendo y ahora pude escuchar los sollozos y los gritos ahogados mientras las personas corrían despavoridas empujándose los unos a los otros…

Un tercer estallido fue lo último que pude escuchar…

&&&

-¿Sigues revisando ese viejo diario? – Me preguntó Chico Bestia arrebatándome el cuaderno de las manos - ¿Qué esperas encontrar, viejo?

-Tal vez algo que nos ayude a entender la razón por la que somos fugitivos, ¿Te parece esa una buena razón?

-Viejo, en este vejestorio no hay más que un relato extraño de un desconocido, ¿cómo vamos a saber si realmente esto lo escribiste tú? ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que hay aquí?

-No, pero tampoco recuerdo como fue que terminamos siendo fugitivos

-Según tu libreta tenemos poderes, ¿cuándo has visto que yo me convierta en una bestia o un dinosaurio?

Tal vez fuimos víctimas de alguna inducción alienígena en la cual modificaron nuestro "ALM" y nos borraron la memoria, hasta eso sería más creíble.

-En primer lugar es "ADN", y en segundo, lo de los alienígenas podría ser posible, no lo sabemos.

-Ya déjate de eso, viejo, mejor disfruta de tu vida, ¿Cuántas personas pueden decir que son tan famosas que hasta las reconocen al otro lado del mundo?

-Sí, ¿y cuántas personas pueden presumir que a donde sea que vallan tienen un rifle apuntando a sus cabezas?

-Así es como se habla, viejo, llevamos una vida muy emocionante ¿no lo crees? – Debo recordarme que los sarcasmos nunca funcionan con Chico Bestia debido a que su mente es una laguna sin fondo.

-Sí, "muy emocionante", nuestra vida es envidiable.

-Exacto – Contestó soñoliento

Dejé que se quedara dormido y seguí estudiando el diario el cual Chico Bestia había dejado caer en el momento en que empezó a roncar…

"_Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si Star no hubiera ido al supermercado, si Robin no hubiera estado en el gimnasio, si todos hubiéramos permanecido una semana más en Tokio, tal vez nada de esto hubiera sucedido…_

_Resulta increíble pensar como un simple retardo tiene el control de cambiar el rumbo hacia el que se torna el destino de una persona._

_Hay momentos en nuestra vida en que nos encontramos en el lugar y momento equivocados._

_Toda una serie de acontecimientos ajenos a nosotros repercuten casualmente en nuestras vidas…"_


	2. Ceguera

CAPÍTULO 1

"CEGUERA"

_La muerte es apacible, fácil…_

_La vida es mucho más difícil. _

_Isabella Swan (Crepúsculo)_

"_Este es mi viaje, mi reto…_

_Si nos diéramos por vencidos cada vez que nos encontramos con algún obstáculo en nuestro camino la vida no tendría ningún sentido…"_

-Un reto por cumplir – Repetí soñoliento 20 ó 25, esas son las veces que eh releído este último párrafo y no por vanidad o porque desee ser el típico chico que podría repetir de memoria cada palabra y cada diálogo de cualquier libro que halla pasado por sus manos y que, en algún momento de ocio, se tomó la molestia de abrir y pasar la vista sobre los renglones Enfoqué toda mi atención hacia un pequeño bulto que se alcanzaba a percibir entre las penumbras esperando que su imagen invadiera toda mi mente y así no pensar más en las palabras que se habían acogido en ella y que se rehusaban a dejarme descansar hasta haber resuelto el misterio que significan para mí.

_Tal vez Chico Bestia tenga razón de que este vejestorio pertenece o perteneció a algún desconocido – _Pensé, manteniendo aún la vista clavada en aquél bulto – _Este Diario es una ilusión en la cual eh puesto todas mis esperanzas de que, algún día, logre recuperar mi vida (si es que la tuve alguna vez) o al menos descubrir cómo fue que terminé así._

_Mi nombre es el nombre de un asesino (según eh sabido) un fugitivo de la justicia, un hombre que ah cometido el peor de los crímenes o al menos uno de ellos. Resulta increíble creer que alguien pueda olvidar haber cometido una atrocidad como lo es atentar contra la vida de otro ser, ¿será que soy un ser tan atroz que no tenía el menor aprecio por la vida y que el arrebatarla de otros ojos no formó en mí la menor emoción (culpabilidad, arrepentimiento) algo que me acosara todas las noches en cuanto quisiera dormir?_

-Oye, Vic, ¿sigues despierto? – Me pregunta una débil voz (la voz de mi amigo) en la cual pude percibir todo el cansancio y trabajo que le costaba pronunciar estas simples palabras (acababa de despertar, pero no había descansado en sus sueños)

-Ya te eh dicho que no me llames así – Le recordé usando un frío tono de voz

-De acuerdo, viejo, es decir, Cyborg. ¿Puedes decirme por qué sigues despierto y por qué has interrumpido mi siesta embellecedora con tus tontos murmullos? – Hasta soñoliento el chico tiene ánimos para decir malos chistes cualquiera esperaría que una persona casi inconsciente actuara de forma poco habitual (yo desearía que él pudiera obtener, aunque sea, un poco de ingenio) pero bueno supongo que el chico simplemente es incorregible. Eso me recuerda a ese viejo proverbio "no puedes enseñarle nuevos trucos a un perro viejo" (o a una "bestia" en este caso)

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un "bicho raro" con súper-oídos. Ya duérmete "Garfield" y vuelve a soñar con lasaña.

-¡Oye! Tú sabes que soy vegetariano - Respondió enojado cruzándose de brazos siempre me divierto molestándolo con ese nombre, no es culpa mía que sus padres hayan decidido bautizarlo con el mismo nombre que el de ese gato anaranjado que vi en la televisión alguna vez. Me tomó varios meses averiguar su verdadero nombre ya que siempre se inventaba alguno nuevo ("El sorprendente hombre esmeralda", "El holandés milenario", "El hombre lechuga" este último pudo haber sido por cortesía mía ya que por pura "casualidad" se me ocurrió mencionar ese alimento cuando él estaba tratando de encontrar un complemento para su nombre).

Un día le pregunté si no se había caído dentro de un recipiente que contuviera químicos radioactivos o algo parecido ya que su piel tiene una extraña e inusual coloración verdosa cuando se expone por mucho tiempo a los rayos ultravioletas del Sol (no es un verde intenso, simplemente es una leve coloración como si su piel se transparentara hasta que se veía con un tono verdoso como el de las luces incandescentes).

Evidentemente el muchacho es un fenómeno de la naturaleza (es bajito, extremadamente delgado, orejón y sus ojos son de un verde bandera como si el brillo verdoso de su piel no fuera suficiente y ni hablar de sus hábitos alimenticios o de su "inigualable ingenio" al querer contar chistes. Por todas estas características es la razón por la que decidí "rebautizarlo" con uno de los nombres que aparecen en el diario:

"El Chico Bestia" (era un alias perfecto para él, sin duda).

Como venganza, él decidió ponerme el nombre de otro de los que se mencionan en el diario y que, según parece, es el autor de este. Por supuesto yo no me opuse ante el apelativo, es más, estuve más que dispuesto a olvidarme del nombre del asesino para poder reemplazarlo por el de un héroe.

**JUEVES 19 DE MARZO DE 2009:**

…Nos habían acorralado, nada que no sucediera a menudo, Johnny Rancid se acercaba a toda velocidad ignorando el pavimento fresco por lo que su motocicleta se quedó atascada ja esa cara, estoy seguro de que ni mandándolo a un salón de belleza por todo un mes podrían arreglarla, tengo que admitir que el estar pensando en las mal formaciones faciales de ese sujeto no es lo más brillante en estos momentos, pero simplemente no puedo ignorarlo en especial ahora que ah caído de panzazo sobre el pavimento

-¡Oye, Rancid! – Le llamó Chico Bestia, sin duda también se estaba divirtiendo al ver las vergonzosas recaídas del criminal (había tratado de levantarse unas 4 veces y en las 4 se había atascado y vuelto a caer) – Tenía entendido que los tratamientos de belleza se hacen con barro, nunca me enteré que ahora la moda es hacerlos con chapopote

-¡Chico Bestia, cuidado! – Gritó Robin quien se encontraba luchando contra el sujeto con cabeza de araña si Rancid necesita un tratamiento facial, este sujeto necesita toda una reconstrucción de rostro Cinderblock apareció de repente atacando a Bestia por la espalda, este último no reaccionó a tiempo por lo que salió volando estrellándose contra un edificio.

-¡Robin! – Escuché la voz preocupada de Starfire no me había percatado que se encontraba tan cerca de mí, por lo que me sorprendí al oírla gritar de ese modo Raven ya había envuelto a Cinderblock con su aura oscura y lo mantenía pegado al suelo.

-¡No, Starfire! – Gritó, una vez más, Robin, dejando al cabeza de araña inconsciente y corriendo rápidamente hacia nuestra amiga. Acabé con 5 robots usando mi cañón sónico y, golpeando a cada villano que se interponía en mi camino, me abrí paso para encontrarme con Star ya que ella se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza, llorando y con la mirada perdida parecía estar en un estado de shock Chico Bestia ya se había incorporado adoptando la forma de un dinosaurio y atacando a todos los villanos que habían rodeado a Raven al parecer nadie, excepto él, se había percatado de esto

-Son demasiados, viejo, no podremos… - No terminé la oración, en cuanto me di cuenta Robin y Starfire habían desaparecido. Giré y miré a mi alrededor, la lucha seguía, Raven y Chico Bestia luchaban ya casi sin aliento (ambos sangraban, tenían marcas de golpes y heridas profundas) contra el ejército que nos rodeaba.

Un segundo más tarde y no se escuchaba sonido alguno (golpes, gritos, voces, estruendos), la lucha continuaba, pero era como estar dentro de una película muda. Giré de nuevo y fijé la vista en el lugar en donde habían desaparecido mis amigos y, como si se hubiera tratado de un rápido rayo de luz que alumbró, los vi a los dos (Robin abrazaba de forma protectora a Star y ella aún mantenía la misma postura de hace unos minutos). Traté de líbrame de los sujetos que me atacaban pero en cuanto me di cuenta todo había desaparecido por completo no había sonido, no había edificios, no había pavimento los únicos que nos encontrábamos ahí éramos Bestia, Raven y yo, pero ellos parecían seguir luchando (luchaban contra la nada, a nuestro alrededor solo había arena, era como estar en un desierto), traté de acercarme a ellos, pero…

&&&

-Viejo, lamento interrumpir tu pequeña lectura matutina, pero creo que estamos en problemas – Me avisa mi amigo jalándome del brazo frenéticamente.

No entendí a dónde me conducía y estaba seguro que aunque se lo preguntara no me respondería, al menos no en estos momentos, por lo que lo seguí sin hacer ninguna prórroga guardando el diario en uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo.

Me guió por callejones que en la vida había recorrido hasta que finalmente nos detuvimos frente a un muro.

-Parece que hasta aquí llegamos, ahora ¿planeas decirme lo que esta sucediendo? – Le pregunté aguardando por una respuesta, sin embargo él se mantuvo estático observando atentamente la pared parecía esperar a que el muro se abriera mágicamente recitando alguna palabra mágica como "ábrete sésamo", algo que me pareció muy infantil si es que era eso lo que aguardaba

-Una epidemia – Fue la única respuesta que obtuve después de un largo silencio – Por aquí – Me dijo dirigiéndose hacia la derecha desapareciendo entre las sombras. Dudé por unos minutos hasta que decidí que no valía la pena aguardar pues cualquiera podría localizarme en algún momento después de todo soy un fugitivo de la justicia así que me dirigí al mismo lugar por el que lo había visto desaparecer, corrí entre escombros de lo que alguna vez había sido una vecindad hasta que finalmente lo encontré, él se encontraba recargado en una deteriorada pared, en cuanto me vio hizo una seña para que le siguiera y saltó dentro de un pozo que se encontraba a su lado.

No veía absolutamente nada, lo único que alcanzaba a distinguir eran varios bultos deformes ocultos por la oscuridad.

-Oye, "Chico Lechuga" ¿planeas decirme a dónde nos dirigimos? – Insistí esperando que al menos el apelativo lo obligara a responderme, pero fue inútil - ¿Vas a ignorarme todo el camino? – No hubo respuesta, él dobló hacia la izquierda sin voltear si quiera – Vamos, viejo, al menos merezco una explicación.

Continuamos avanzando sin rumbo hasta que finalmente él se detuvo de golpe frete a un montón de escombros y suciedad de… ¡Qué rayos! Tanto me había preocupado en seguirlo que no me había puesto a analizar por donde me conducía, estábamos dentro del drenaje de la cuidad y … ¡apestaba!

-Estamos a salvo… por ahora – Fue lo único que dijo…

&&&

Me encontraba recostado sobre una apestosa e incómoda "cama" improvisada una caja de cartón extendida sobre la superficie del suelo húmedo de la alcantarilla pasando las páginas del maltratado diario que sostenía en mis manos cuando de repente algo llamó mi atención:

"Las hojas del cuaderno comenzaron a pasarse por sí solas como si una corriente de aire las moviera por lo que rápidamente me puse de pie y traté de encontrar la corriente causante de este suceso, pero no sentí nada, humedecí mi dedo índice con saliva para localizar la corriente pero no había ninguna y las hojas continuaban pasándose por sí solas. El pánico se apoderó de mí lo que ocasionó que aventase el diario el cual cayó sobre mi apestosa "cama", y de la misma manera en que las hojas habían comenzado a pasarse se detuvieron justo en la página siguiente del último registro, observé el cuaderno con desconfianza dudaba si debía recogerlo o dejarlo justo en el lugar donde estaba y de repente como si fuera obra de un fantasma comenzaron a aparecer letras en las páginas del diario.

Me quedé estático durante varios minutos, no sabía si podría mover algún músculo o al menos producir un sonido en mi garganta un grito es lo que hubiera surgido de no ser por que me encontraba en estado de shock cuando al fin me sentí capaz de mover mis extremidades tuve el deseo de salir corriendo eso habría hecho alguien inteligente, o al menos alguien con el más mínimo instinto de supervivencia pero sentí una estúpida curiosidad por saber si lo que había sucedido no había sido una simple alucinación ocasionada por los nauseabundos olores que se perciben en este lugar, así que me acerqué a la "cama" y levanté el diario, lo sostuve en mis manos temeroso de pasar la vista sobre las páginas que se encontraban visibles me sentí como un estúpido: "Fantasmas, sí, cómo no" bajé la vista y comencé a leer:

**LUNES 27 DE MARZO DE… **(_No me sentí capaz de leer la fecha completa, pasé la vista y simplemente me impacté al darme cuenta del número que le seguía al "202…")_

_**Enfoqué la vista sobre los cadáveres que se encontraban a penas unos cuantos pasos de distancia…**_

_**-Lo siento, no pudimos hacer nada, la infraestructura se encontraba demasiado deteriorada y el fuego debió obstruir todas las salidas, nuestros hombres apagaron el incendio, pero ninguno supuso que hubiera alguien atrapado, de verdad lo lamento mucho… - Me informó el comandante del cuerpo de bomberos el día en que me pidieron asistir a reconocer los cuerpos.**_

_**¿Un incendio? ¿Esa había sido la verdadera causa de sus muertes?**_

_**Enfoqué mi atención hacia una de las pequeñas lámparas incandescentes que alumbraban la fría habitación.**_

_**-Ahora estoy completamente solo – Susurré ignorando al hombre de piel caliza que se encontraba a mi costado y que me observaba con ojos ansiosos. Cerré los párpados deseando despertar de la pesadilla, lentamente dejé que mi mente se nublara impidiéndome sentir alguna clase de dolor, no me preocupé por buscar ninguna clase de fuerza, pronto todo terminaría… un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal lo cual provocó que abriera los ojos no era un sueño y observara los cuerpos calcinados de mis amigos, la piel de Bestia mantenía esa inusual coloración verdosa a pesar de las graves quemaduras que habían achicharrado su piel al igual que la de Raven cuyo cuerpo presentaba peores quemaduras que las de mi amigo, de no haber sido por la gema que se encuentra incrustada en su frente, su cadáver sería irreconocible. **_

_**Regresé a la Torre, daban las 2:57 AM, y me dirigí a mi habitación sin preocuparme siquiera en activar los códigos de vigilancia, me recosté sobre la tabla metálica que desempeñaba la función de "cama" y cerré los ojos implorando porque todo esto terminara pronto, pero un recuerdo llegó a mi mente:**_

**-Te daré 10 gurnocks por tus pensamientos**

**-Sabes, Star, tal vez eso funcionaría mejor si tan solo me dijeras lo que significa gurnock – Ella ignoró mi acusación manteniendo una expresión indescifrable.**

**-Amigo, me preocupa lo que esta fecha significa para ti **

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**-Me refiero a que te has comportado diferente, has estado un poco "malmorado" últimamente – Tuve que retener una sonrisa al escuchar su pequeño error de pronunciación – pero lo que realmente me preocupa es que esta fecha en particular parece significar algo muy importante para ti, algo muy doloroso por lo que puedo observar en tus ojos.- Al escuchar estas palabras me giré automáticamente hacia ella, ¿De verdad mis emociones eran tan evidentes? **

**Star no pareció percatarse de que ahora mi mirada se mantenía clavada en ella y prosiguió girando lentamente hasta quedar completamente frente a mí - No deseo obligarte a que me cuentes algo que te resulte doloroso compartir, lo entiendo, solo recuerda que tú eres nuestro amigo, eres parte de esta familia, eres un humano y que eso no cambiará jamás, sabes que, sin importar la apariencia que tengas, lo que cuenta es lo que hay en tu interior – Me dedicó una cálida y sincera sonrisa la cual me devolvió un poco de mi naturaleza humana. **

_**Era una niña sensible ante los sentimientos ajenos, dulce, decidida a dar todo por los demás y que siempre estaba presente cuando la necesitaran, dispuesta a ayudar, sin embargo, la mayoría de nosotros nunca la supimos valorar como tal.**_

_**En un principio yo la veía a ella como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, inmadura, ingenua e inocente y que se mantenía ajena a la mayoría de las cosas que la rodeaban, a esto le atribuía el hecho de que Robin la protegiera y se mantuviera al pendiente de ella más que en cualquier otra persona (que equivocado estaba). **_

_**Robin siempre fue un lunático, su vida posiblemente era la que más peligraba en todas la misiones por el simple hecho de que él era un humano sin superpoderes extras que le ayudasen a defenderse como todos los demás, su único poder era su mente tan ágil como cada uno de sus intrépidos movimientos. Sinceramente para nosotros siempre fue un misterio sin resolver (un chico impredecible, orgulloso y, que sin duda, nos ocultaba grandes secretos). **_

_**Aún recuerdo el día en que nos enfrentamos por primera vez a "Red X" o cuando Robin trabajo para Slade como su aprendiz, ni Raven, ni Bestia, ni yo le dimos la oportunidad de que nos explicase la razón de su comportamiento, le reprochamos sus errores y perdimos gran parte de nuestra confianza en él ya que (ante nuestros ojos) todo era más que obvio: "él quería ser el ganador de esa guerra y no le había importado traicionarnos con tal de obtener la victoria". **_

_**Siempre pensé que la razón de todo era su orgullo, su deseo desmedido por ser siempre el ganador (nunca me dio razones para pensar en otra explicación o tal vez nunca fui capaz de verlas). Aunque me resultaba extraño el hecho de que una persona se obsesionara tanto por encontrar y eliminar a un ser en específico (claro eso fue antes de que en mi camino se interpusiera ese dolor de cabeza llamado "Sangre"), trataba de no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto ya que la respuesta a eso era evidente: "Robin era un joven híper competitivo que no se daría por vencido hasta haber ganado la batalla" (una explicación que parecía bastante lógica en aquellos tiempos).**_

_**Recordar esos detalles en momentos como estos era algo ilógico y completamente fuera de lugar, pero mi mente se negó a desvanecerlos…**_

_**Robin y Star siempre fueron las piezas vitales de nuestra familia, eran nuestros pilares de soporte y los que mejor conocían y entendían el mundo…**_

_**Como dije, Star siempre nos pareció una persona que se mantenía ajena del mundo, sin embargo ahora sé que lo entendía todo mejor de lo que jamás hubiéramos imaginado, nunca fue una chiquilla inmadura, tal vez era una de las más maduras de todo el equipo, aquella chica que siempre nos pareció un cristal transparente resultó ocultar tantos secretos que ni siquiera los podría mencionar, su vida y su pasado son secretos que se mantienen volando en el aire. Si Robin había decidido protegerla tal vez no era debido a que la considerara una niña débil (no lo era, de hecho su fuerza física tal vez era superior a la de cualquier humano que habitase en la Tierra), como lo entiendo actualmente su mayor temor era perderla, que ella se apartase de su lado o que se la arrebatasen de una manera brutal.**_

_**Robin, el chico que siempre consideramos un egoísta, sacrificó su vida con tal de salvar a la única persona que descubrió los secretos de su alma. Él era el cerebro del equipo, siempre sabía que estrategias usar, siempre sabía las palabras que debían ser utilizadas, él nos coordinaba a todos para que fuésemos capaces de movernos con la armonía que tiene un solo ser, no éramos 5 héroes luchando juntos, éramos un equipo.**_

_**Sin duda sus muertes trajeron como consecuencia que Bestia, Raven y yo tuviéramos que enfrentarnos a difíciles obstáculos, tuvimos que soportar el vació que sus ausencias provocaban, tuvimos que luchar para mantenernos juntos y aunque nunca pudimos superarlo por completo o retomar nuestras vidas como lo eran antes de ese suceso, logramos permanecer unidos como familia, luchando para evitar caer en ese futuro que fue visitado por nuestra amiga Starfire años atrás en el que todos nos encontrábamos completamente "solos" Cuántas veces deseamos que ese fuera nuestro futuro, ya que, aunque estuviéramos separados, estaríamos vivos "Vida" esa palabra me parece algo relativo en estos momentos, si buscáramos su significado en un diccionario seguramente encontraríamos una definición fría de lo que es… o lo que se supone que debe ser.**_

_**Hace mucho que mi existencia debió terminar, pero la terquedad de mi padre por mantenerme con "vida" lo llevó hasta el punto en que convirtió a su propio hijo en un monstruo…**_

_**Ni en la mitología ni en una enciclopedia pude encontrar una definición para lo que me había convertido, lo más cercano hubiera sido: "muerto en vida"**_

"_**Muerto en vida" Definición utilizada para referirse a un ser cuyo cuerpo continúa en "movimiento" aún después de la muerte (más fácilmente, un cuerpo vivo que carece de un alma), eso era yo (solía creer) antes de conocer a mis amigos, ellos nunca me trataron como un monstruo, me trataron como persona, como humano…**_

_**Con ellos descubrí que a pesar de no contar con un cuerpo orgánico, mi alma no había desaparecido.**_

_**-Estoy solo – Me volví a repetir**_

_**Ya no está Raven, la chica que siempre evitaba que entráramos a su habitación, la joven que siempre luchó por mantener sus secretos resguardados, ocultando su pasado, su verdadera identidad. Ella me parecía aterradora en algunas circunstancias, pero sabía que en el fondo era una buena persona, sé que nunca lo decía, pero sé que apreciaba a nuestros amigos tanto como yo, siempre luchó en contra de su "naturaleza" demoníaca preocupándose por no perder su autocontrol y creyendo siempre no merecer la felicidad ni el cariño que le podían ofrecer otras personas.**_

_**Ya no esta Bestia (Comencé a llamarlo así en cuanto él decidió que era demasiado "viejo" como para que siguiéramos llamándolo "Chico") es cierto que a veces me sacaba de quicio por sus pésimos chistes y porque siempre lo arruinaba todo cuanto se relacionara a tecnología u operaciones matemáticas, pero era mi mejor amigo. Sé que se preocupaba por las personas más de lo que demostraba, sencillamente el chico tenía un "corazón de pollo" lo cual trataba de ocultar intentando llevar todas las situaciones, sin importar lo difíciles y dolorosas que fueran, a un nivel cómico (aunque nunca lo conseguía).**_

_**Los humanos cometemos errores, decepcionamos, es parte de nuestra naturaleza, sin embargo también aprendemos y maduramos, eso es lo que mis amigos nos enseñaron a todos.**_

_**Pero ahora que todos se han ido, no estoy seguro de querer seguir adelante con esto…**_

-Última página – Suspiré, estaba impactado, mis dedos se encontraban congelados sujetando este inerte objeto, temblaba pero era inútil tratar de evitarlo – 2029 – Repetí aún con la esperanza de que lo que acababa de leer no había sido mas que una alucinación. Haciendo uso de todo el valor y la voluntad que me quedaba, posé la vista en el diario y volví a leer la fecha del último registro – 2029 – Volví a decir era imposible que esto estuviera ocurriendo, no podía decir 2029, esa fecha aún ni siquiera ah llegado mentalmente traté de recordar el año en el que vivía actualmente tal vez de verdad estoy loco, al igual y podría encontrarme en el año 3000 y yo ni enterado recordé que Chico Bestia guarda un calendario en el último compartimento de su mochila él ya se encontraba roncando en cuanto me acerqué a la esquina la cual había proclamado como "su recámara" saqué el calendario cuidadosamente procurando hacer el menor ruido posible como si eso importara, bien podría desatarse una guerra nuclear en este sitio y Chico Bestia permanecería dormido como si nada saqué una pequeña lamparilla de uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y enfoqué la luz en la parte en que debería estar escrito el año – 2010 – Leí en la parte superior de la cartulina, sostuve el calendario en mis manos tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos, pero no parecía tener sentido ¿Sentido? ¿Qué cosa tiene sentido en mi vida? Soy un fugitivo que no tiene memorias de sus crímenes ni de ningún hecho pasado, pongo mis esperanzas en un diario el cual no recuerdo cuando obtuve ni del modo en que lo hice, soy amigo de un chico que no parece atemorizado ni preocupado en ningún momento (para él esto no es más que un juego). Esto es una pesadilla: "guerras, muertes, epidemias"

¿Qué más se necesita para entender que esto no es vida?

Las personas cumplen con su itinerario, pero ¿cuando se dieron un tiempo por apreciar las cosas bellas cuando aún existían?

-¿Qué estoy pensando? Tal vez solo necesito un pequeño descanso, sí eso debe ser – Arrastraba los pies sin darle mucha importancia a las cosas viscosas que se encontraban dispersas en el suelo y que en una que otra ocasión me hicieron resbalar. Llegué a "mi cama" y me recosté soltando el diario que llevaba en mi mano derecha dejándolo caer al suelo, aguardé pacientemente ansiando el momento en que la inconciencia se apoderara de mí y que en cuanto me diera cuenta los yayos del Sol ya estuvieran alumbrando mi cara indicándome que todo había sido un sueño.

Coloqué la almohada sobre mi cara en un intento por desaparecer los ronquidos de Chico Bestia. La almohada funcionó, pero había otro problema que me impedía caer en las redes del sueño, mi espalda empezó a dolerme por lo que me giré en repetidas ocasiones hasta que me dí por vencido en mi intento por encontrar una posición más "cómoda", retiré la almohada de mi cara, suspiré con frustración sobándome la nuca con una mano y decidido que no tenía mucho que hacer más que ponerme a leer (era eso u observar dormir al chico que parecía haberse cenado a Balúh* el oso del "Libro de la selva" ) bajé de la "cama" y utilizando la lamparilla que guardo en mi abrigo busqué el diario el cual, impresionantemente, se encontraba a unos 5m de distancia no recordaba haberlo lanzado con tanta fuerza, que yo recuerde ni siquiera lo lancé me acerqué y lo levanté . Pensé en regresar a mi húmedo y apestoso rincón, pero deseaba descansar un rato de los ronquidos del "Chico Lechuga" y de la estúpida gotera que se encontraba justo arriba de mi inútil "cartón-cama", por lo que caminé adentrándome en el túnel que conduce al pozo por el que habíamos entrado a estas alcantarillas.

Llegando a la boca del pozo no me costó gran trabajo escalar apoyándome en las rocas mohosas para salir a la superficie, seguí caminando hasta que alcancé a ver una vieja casita eran un montón de ladrillos apitados, pero al menos la infraestructura aún parecía estable entré en ella no había puertas y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea, aspiré profundamente era aire puro, no era húmedo como el de la alcantarilla y, definitivamente, no apestaba a desperdicios y por un rato me dediqué a observar el cielo casi no se veía ninguna estrella debido a la abundante nubosidad era noche de Luna llena y a pesar de que las nubes casi la ocultaban por completo me pareció una de las cosas más hermosas que hubiera visto en meses, tal vez años. Me recosté sobre un barandal de ladrillos no era más cómodo que mi cartón apestoso, pero al menos no era algo insoportable saqué mi lamparilla dispuesto a comenzar con mi lectura cuando…

-_¿Podrías ayudarme? _– Escuché la voz de una chica, apunté la luz hacia mis costados intentando localizarla, pero no había nadie.

-"Vamos, tienes que calmarte, Cy" – Murmuré – "No escuchaste una voz, solamente no has dormido y tu mente te está jugando bromas" – Intenté explicarme en voz alta dándome un par de bofetadas para recobrar la conciencia

_- No sé lo que sucedió, todo esta tan oscuro, ¿Puedes decirme dónde estoy? –_ Insistió esa chica, volví a buscarla girando la luz a todas las direcciones, pero sólo había escombros a mí alrededor

-Bien, si no estoy loco, entonces de verdad tienes que estar aquí, ¿no es cierto? – Me puse de pie guardando de nuevo el diario dentro de mi chaqueta y sosteniendo con firmeza la lamparilla…

_-No puede verme – _Concedió ella_ - No sé cómo llegué aquí _

-Pues, tal vez pueda ayudarte, pero déjate ver – Luché por controlar el tremor de mi cuerpo, pero al escuchar su voz que aunque suene extraño, me pareció aterradoramente familiar, podía apostar a que ya la había oído antes, pero ¿dónde? solo conseguí que los nervios se apoderaran de mí haciéndome imposible sujetar por más tiempo la lamparilla, la cual cayó rodando hasta topar con algo…

-_Solo quiero saber lo que me ocurre – _Miré desconectado la figura de una chica delgada, estatura media tal vez un poco más alta que Chico Bestia de cabello largo (a la altura de los hombros) y oscuro. La lamparilla había rodado hasta encontrarse con sus pies, me acerqué a ella cuidando no espantarla.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-_No lo recuerdo – _Me hinqué para recoger la lamparilla, pero en cuanto lo hice me dí cuenta de que lo que había evitado que la lamparilla siguiera rodando no fueron los pies de esa chica, si no una piedra oscura. Tragué saliva y lentamente levanté la mirada, ella se encontraba parada exactamente en el mismo lugar. _"No sobreactúes, todo tiene una explicación lógica, tal vez ella se encuentra amarrada de algún cable por lo cual está levitando y por eso no encuentro sus pies…" _Me dije mentalmente.

Recogí la lamparilla y la enfoqué a la chica, su piel se veía extremadamente pálida y sus ojos de un azul intenso casi parecían negros pero la luz parecía atravesarla de modo que también alumbraba los escombros que se encontraba de tras de ella. Tragué un poco más de saliva y usando uso de todo mi valor elevé mi mano libre para tocar su rostro, pero no sentí nada absolutamente, la había atravesado.

-¿Eres u…un…un…fan…fantasma? – Mi voz sonó más temblorosa de lo que hubiera deseado ¿De qué me quejo? Tengo suerte de haber podido hablar La chica me miró fijamente, parpadeó un par de veces Parecía no comprender

_-No _– Respondió sin bajar la mirada. Volví a intentar tocar su rostro, pero mi mano la atravesó otra vez.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué…?

_-No lo sé, a veces me pasa. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero sé que no estoy muerta. Recuerdo que estaba cansada, me acosté en una banca – _observé como su rostro se endurecía repentinamente -_ cerré los ojos, todo se volvió negro y aparecí aquí _– Desvió la mirada y, después de recorrerla por todo el alrededor, miro a la Luna

-¿Quieres decir que… te pasa a menudo? – Era extraño, repentinamente me sentía sumamente tranquilo, era una historia rara, pero creía en ella. No contestó inmediatamente, pasaron algunos minutos, escuché el aleteo de un ave un cuervo que pasó a mi lado, el ave se posó en la barda junto a la chica, la observó por varios segundos, se acurrucó y siguió observándola hasta quedarse dormido. Ella lo ignoró, se giró para mirarme de nuevo elevando una de sus manos y acercándola a mi pecho, yo solo sentí una corriente fría en el lugar donde ella "posó" su mano.

_-Se me acaba el tiempo, encuéntrenme… _ - Dicho eso, ella desapareció.


	3. Pesadilla

CAPÍTULO 2

"PESADILLA"

_**Unos dicen que el mundo sucumbirá en el fuego,**_

_**Otros dicen que en el hielo.**_

_**Por lo que yo eh probado del deseo**_

_**Estoy con los que apuestan por el fuego.**_

_**Pero si por dos veces el mundo pereciera**_

_**Creo que conozco lo bastante el odio**_

_**Para decir que, en cuanto a la destrucción, **_

_**También el hielo es grande **_

_**Y suficiente…**_

_**Robert Frost**_

"_-Llévenlo dentro – Ordenó la voz de un hombre que mantenía el rostro oculto tras una máscara negra y cuya voz no identifiqué. _

_Me encontraba casi completamente inconciente, pero luché por mantener los ojos abiertos lo suficiente para darme cuenta que me arrastraban por los túneles dentro de un subterráneo. Llegando a un pasillo donde la iluminación era escasa, tras un muro falso, se encontraba una enorme puerta metálica la cual se abrió al instante permitiendo el paso a los hombres que me llevaban arrastrando. _

"_¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar?" me pregunté intentando recapitular los sucesos de las últimas horas, en mi mente solo había recuerdos vagos en los cuales aparecía una multitud de personas gritando asustadas, un relámpago tras el cuál viene una oscuridad absoluta, en cuanto esta se despeja me encuentro rodeado por una gran escolta de hombres vestidos con trajes oscuros y cascos azules "¿La policía?" Aventuro a descifrar en mi mente, pero el uniforme era distinto, no eran policías un sujeto uniformado se acerca a mí colocando un extraño artefacto, en forma de platillo, sobre mi pecho…_

_-¡Están drenando mi celda de poder! – Logró pronunciar acompañándolo con un grito ahogado. _

_Estos hombres me habían atacado, ¿Por qué?_

_-Es un sujeto peligroso, sus compañeros ya han sido neutralizados y apresados – Informa el sujeto a mi lado subiendo el tono de vos para que el sujeto de la máscara negra (que ahora se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación tras la puerta metálica) pudiera oírlo…_

_-Bien, pero no es suficiente, no podemos permitir que conserven sus habilidades por más tiempo, representan un peligro para el resto de los humanos, prueba de ello es lo que sucedió en la catedral esta misma tarde._

_-Es cierto, tres personas asesinadas, no podemos dejar que algo así vuelva a suceder - Un sujeto alto, de piel pálida y cabello grisáceo se acercó a mí sujetando un enorme artefacto con punta metálica y afilada, intenté mover mis extremidades, pero mi cuerpo se encontraba paralizado. Intenté mover mis piernas, pero con el mismo resultado algo no andaba bien intento mover alguno de mis dedos de la mano, pero no siento nada, es como si no estuvieran ahí, giro un poco la cabeza y dirijo la vista hacia mi brazo izquierdo…_

_-Mi brazo, mis piernas, ¿Qué me han hecho? – Logré articular llamando la atención de todos los presentes, enfoqué a los hombres más cercanos y observé en su rostro claras muestras de asombro y terror_

_-Todo terminó… para ustedes – Escuché la voz del sujeto de la máscara quien me había susurrado al oído. Una nueva ola de dolor estremece mi torso haciéndome perder la conciencia una vez más…._

-Viejo, ¿Qué sucede? – Desperté jadeando y bañado en sudor, la cabeza me daba vueltas, esto tenía que terminar… - ¿Otra vez tuviste la pesadilla? – Insistió mi amigo a quien, seguramente, había despertado a causa de mis gritos. No era la primera vez que tenía esta pesadilla, de hecho, era un sueño que estuvo presente en mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo antes de conocer al Chico Bestia y que pensé había desaparecido hace meses, pero mi encuentro con esa chica pálida, de algún modo, había provocado que regresaran. Había pasado una semana desde mi encuentro con la joven lapso en el cual había atribuido su existencia a una alucinación mía provocada por la falta de sueño y el estrés y por lo que no había creído necesario volver a la superficie en su encuentro, pero estos sueños, tal vez…

-Necesito salir a la superficie – El tono de mi voz debió sonar aterrador ya que el rostro de mi amigo había adquirido un semblante ¿cómo describirlo? entre confundido y asustado.

-¿Estas loco? – Contestó alterado poniéndose de pie y mirándome fijamente - ¿Se te safó un tornillo o algo así? No podemos salir, ellos nos exterminarán.

-¿Ellos? – Eso me había recordado que Chico Bestia nunca me dió explicaciones sobre el porque nos encontrábamos refugiados en el drenaje, simplemente cambiaba el tema cada vez que yo preguntaba por ello, por esta razón había optado por restarle importancia y había dejado de preguntar casi olvidando ese detalle a fin de cuenta éramos fugitivos y tarde o temprano terminaríamos ocultándonos en un lugar como este pero había algo que me estaba ocultando y tenía que saber qué era exactamente, "¿Qué cosa sabía Chico Bestia de la cual yo era ignorante?"

-No importa, solo vuélvete a dormir, viejo – Se recostó sobre su "cartón -cama" cubriéndose el cuerpo entero con su manta y girándose hacia el muro que se localizaba a su lado, dispuesto a evadir el tema como siempre solía hacer –Necesito tomar "mi siesta embellecedora"

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Inquirí en un intento por continuar esta conversación por un rato más

-Que es tarde, que me dejes dormir y que dejes de pensar en tonterías – Escuché como trató de disimular un bostezo en un intento por convencerme de su patética escusa pero no me dejé engañar susurrando por lo bajo algo como "no seas payaso" y lanzándole mi almohada la cual golpeó contra la pared y rebotó cayéndole sobre la cabeza - ¡Hey! ¿Qué es lo que intentas, deformarme la cabeza? – Se incorporó rápidamente lanzándome la almohada con un poco de agresividad

-¿Ahora me vas a culpar por la sandía que es tu cabeza? – No dije ninguna mentira, ciertamente su cráneo siempre me pareció una enorme sandía, nunca se lo había dicho supongo que por tener un poco de cortesía con él pero quería que se mantuviera discutiendo con migo tal vez así conseguiría que me diera las respuestas que yo buscaba pero no funcionó, mi amigo volvió a cobijarse con la manta girándose hacia la pared otra vez. Me dí cuenta que aunque consiguiera hacerlo enfadar no conseguiría llegar a ninguna parte, me dejé caer sobre mi "cartón – cama" y cerré los ojos intentando recobrar el sueño. Pasaron los minutos y un ruido llamó mi atención, giré la cabeza encontrándome con un par de ojos azules que me miraban ansiosamente…

-¡¿Quéeee?! ¡Valla que me dormí rápido esta vez! – Parpadeó un par de veces confundida, y pasando una mano por su rostro en busca de algo

_-¿De qué estás hablando? – _Respondió con un hilo de voz girando los ojos en un gesto de irritación

-Tú, sabía que todo había sido un sueño – Tomé una bocanada de aire expresando mi alivio – Empezaba a temer que me estaba volviendo loco, pero estás aquí y yo estoy dormido

_-No lo estas – _Respondió fríamente

-Claro que sí, por que yo cerré los ojos y además el Chico Bestia no está a…

-_Con que así es como se llama, interesante – _Ella giró su cabeza enfocando algo, seguí la dirección de su mirada y logré ver al chico de enorme cabeza que se encontraba al otro extremo de la alcantarilla abrasando la almohada como si se tratara de una chica intentando besarla

-¡Esto se ha vuelto una pesadilla! ¡¿Qué rayos hace él aquí?! – Me levanté de la cama alzando un poco el tono de voz y acercándome a mi amigo necesitaba saber si realmente era él y no una sandía tirada por ahí a punto de cobrar vida propia

_-¿Qué estas haciendo? – _Preguntó la chica sujetándome de mi abrigo – _Estás comportándote como un idiota_

_-_¿A, sí…? Pues… tú tienes la culpa de que esas pesadillas hayan regresado – No se me ocurrió nada más para defenderme, jalé mi abrigo para quitarlo de sus manos y me giré hacia ella

_-¿Pesadillas? – _Enarcó una ceja y sin dejar de mirarme hizo un gesto para que me calmara y me sentara en el suelo junto a ella "¿Por qué no vamos al comedor, nos sentamos y comentamos todo tranquilamente mientras bebemos una taza de té caliente?" pensé

-¿A caso crees que puedes materializarte de la nada, irrumpir en… - ¿Cómo llamarlo? – mi hogar y pedirme con gestos que te cuente sobre mis sueños, es decir, es una locura, esto es un sueño y yo debería… - Noté cómo intensificaba la mirada, claramente irritada pasó su mano acariciando su rostro, cerró los ojos en un intento por controlar sus emociones. Yo la miré confundido, empezaba a creer que esto no era un sueño, pero era difícil decir que se tratara de una realidad.

"_¿Qué podría considerarse la realidad? _

_Si consideramos como un hecho que cada cabeza es un mundo totalmente distinto del de los otros y que lo que es verdad para unos no lo es para otros y si consideramos…._

_En fin, tomando cada cabeza como una realidad entonces tendremos no solo una si no millones y millones de realidades pero si lo que buscamos es la verdad ¿Cómo la encontramos?_

_¿Será este diario la respuesta a todas mis preguntas?_

**VIERNES 1 DE AGOSTO DE 2008:**

_Las pesadillas de Raven continúan, no a querido decirnos nada a ninguno de nosotros, pero cada noche despierta emitiendo unos gritos que retumban en toda la Torre. Hace dos noches sus gritos fueron tales que pensamos que la estaban quemado viva, pero cuando entramos en su habitación no encontramos más que su cama totalmente desecha, ella apareció detrás de nosotros solo para ordenarnos que saliéramos de ahí, negó haber escuchado gritos o sonidos extraños y nos echó usando sus poderes._

_Robin insiste que lo mejor será darle su espacio y esperar a que ella se sienta segura para contarnos pero pareciera que no conoce a Raven._

_¿Estos sueños serán el presagio de que algo malo se avesina?_

_Si hay algo que hé aprendido de Raven, es que las cohincidencias no existen, solo espero que, sea lo que sea que nos espera, no signifique el fin…_


	4. Aclaraciónes

CONTINUACIÓN…

Sigan leyendo en Misterios d una Ilusión.

Este fic ya fue terminado, sin embargo inicié una especie de segunda temporada, todavía me quedan muchas cosas q aclarar, el fic que mencioné es la siguiente parte, ya está publicada, sin embargo no sé si debo unirlo a esta publicación.

Perdonen la tardanza, yo pensé q ya había terminado de publicar este fic y ni siquiera había subido el primer cap, q vergüenza…


End file.
